metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Archives
The Celestial Archives are the first area explored in the Alimbic Cluster in Metroid Prime Hunters. Complete Map of Celestial Archives: http://metroid.retropixel.net/mphunters/metroidprimehunters_map_celestial.jpg Description According to a scan, the Celestial Archives were the source of the message that led the hunters to the Alimbic Cluster, although it is unknown why, since Gorea sent the message from captivity. It is possible that Gorea used the station to amplify the message. According to the Logbook, an "unknown mass" (presumably Gorea) hit the station. This is most likely because, before crashing on Alinos, Gorea could have hit the Archives which are in orbit around Alinos. Due to the crash, the Celestial Archives are severely damaged near the docking bays. The Tetra Vista and New Arrival Registration are the best examples of this; their floors and walls have been mostly reduced to fragments, leaving anyone who enters exposed to the cold void of space. Soon after landing here, Samus Aran encounters her first rival bounty hunter, Kanden, and battled him for an Alimbic Artifact. After defeating Kanden, Samus collects two more artifacts, battles the Cretaphid v1, and obtains the first Octolith. While on the way back to her Gunship, she encounters a trio of Guardians in the Helm Room. Later, after retrieving the Battlehammer from the Vesper Defense Outpost, Samus returns to the Celestial Archives for a second Octolith, this time facing the Slench 3. The Volt Driver, guarded by two Guardians using the Volt Driver, and the Shock Coil can be found here. Items *Volt Driver *Shock Coil *2 Missile Expansions *4 UA Expansions *2 Energy Tanks Multiplayer Levels *Celestial Gateway *Data Shrine *Transfer Lock *Incubation Vault Official data Logbook entry Manual "This space station was badly damaged by an unknown object and is currently in very unstable condition." Music When Samus lands on the Celestial Archives, a remix of a Shadows from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes plays. The general theme that plays throughout the Celestial Archives is titled The Archives in an unused internal name list. The Pursuit theme is only heard once here, while Samus is chasing Kanden. Lastly, the Space Decay theme is heard in the second half of the Archives, in portions open to space. On Celestial-set multiplayer stages, the Celestial Gateway theme plays instead. Trivia , page 172]] *The Celestial Archives contain the most rooms out of any area in ''Metroid Prime Hunters. *Unlike all other areas, the Celestial Archives contain two major upgrades for Samus to acquire upon her second visit to the space station. *The Celestial Archives have the longest Octolith escapes of all the Alimbic territories, being 8:00 to 8:30 respectively. *The Celestial Archives are the only Alimbic territory that has several rooms disconnected from the main area according to the territory's map. This leads to the Archives having the most Portals of any area in the game. *This station has no Morph Ball mazes; only a few narrow vents are found in the Data Shrines. References es:Archivos Empíreos ru:Звездные Архивы Category:Celestial Archives Category:Space Station